comicrofandomcom-20200214-history
List of micronations by coat of arms
A coat of arms, more properly called an armorial achievement, armorial bearings or often just arms for short, in European tradition, is a design belonging to a particular person (or group of people such as a micronation) and used by them in a wide variety of ways. Historically, they were used by knights to identify them apart from enemy soldiers. In Continental Europe commoners were able to adopt Burgher arms. Unlike seals and emblems, coats of arms have a formal description that is expressed as a blazon. In the 21st century, coats of arms are still in use by a variety of institutions and individuals (for example several universities have guidelines on how their coats of arms may be used and protect their use). The art of designing, displaying, describing, and recording arms is called heraldry. The use of coats of arms by countries, states, provinces, towns and villages is called civic heraldry. In the heraldic traditions of England and Scotland an individual, rather than a , had a coat of arms. In those traditions coats of arms are legal property transmitted from father to son; wives and daughters could also bear arms modified to indicate their relation to the current holder of the arms. Undifferenced arms are used only by one person at any given time. Other descendants of the original bearer could bear the ancestral arms only with some difference: usually a color change or the addition of a distinguishing charge. One such charge is the label, which in British usage (outside the Royal Family) is now always the mark of an heir apparent. Because of their importance in identification, particularly in seals on legal documents, the use of arms was strictly regulated; few countries continue in this today. This has been carried out by heralds and the study of coats of arms is therefore called "heraldry." Some other traditions (e.g., Polish heraldry) are less restrictive — allowing, for example, all members of a dynastic house or family to use the same arms, although one or more elements may be reserved to the head of the house. In time, the use of coat of arms spread from military entities to educational institutes, and other establishments. According to a design institute article, "The modern logo and corporate livery have evolved from the battle standard and military uniform of medieval times". In his book, The Visual Culture of Violence in the Late Middle Ages, Valentin Groebner argues that the images composed on coats of arms are in many cases designed to convey a feeling of power and strength, often in military terms. The author Helen Stuart argues that some coat of arms were a form of corporate logo. Museums on medieval coat of arms also point out that as emblems they may be viewed as a pre-cursors to the corporate logos of modern society, used for group identity formation. Micronational coats of arms {| style="border-bottom: rgb(127,127,127) 2px solid; border-left: rgb(127,127,127) 1px solid; margin: 0.5em 0pt 0pt; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%; border-top: rgb(127,127,127) 1px solid; border-right: rgb(127,127,127) 2px solid" class="toccolours" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="4" |- ! style="border-bottom: gray 2px solid; background: #efefef" | Nation ! style="border-bottom: gray 2px solid; background: #efefef" | Coat of Arms ! style="border-bottom: gray 2px solid; background: #efefef" | Symbolism |- | A1 | | Although a primitive and poor quality coat of arms, it still has its symbolism. The stars represent pure communism and equality and the circular design, having infinite axes of symmetry and completely equal appearance, also symbolises the ultimate goal of communism - equality for all. The green colour on the larger start represents the colour of the window sill from A1's greatest natural disaster (the Great Window Opening Tornado Disaster), the blood red around the edge represents the blood of the revolutionaries in the liberation of A1 from the capitalists and the red and yellow symbolise the commonly used colours of communism. |- | Agonos | | A shield with the design of the flag on it. |- | Aksum | | This is the official coat of Arms of the Aksum Imperium and the coat of arms for Imperial House of Aeon. It was adopted as such because the leader of the House of Aeon is and near the future, the ruler of the Imperium. The coat of arms displays courage and character. The color of the shield is black, symbolizing dependability. The charge on the shield is the eagle, symbolizing strength, judiciousness, protections, or persons of noble nature. The mantling on the coat of arms is ornate and contains a crowned knight as its helm, symbolizing a persong of royalty or sovereign authority. The supports on the coat of arms are lions symbolizing dauntless courage and fearlessness. The scroll displays the motto "Vi et Animo, translated as Strength and Courage, the Imperium's motto. |- | Arkel | | Based on the siege of Damiate during the Fifth Crusuade, where the ancestors of Maarten van Arkel fought. |- | Empire of Austenasia | | The laurel wreath represents the Emperor; the unicorns, strength and freedom; the second quarter of the shield is the coat of arms of Carshalton, the British town from which Austenasia declared independence, symbolising the Empire's origin; the third quarter is a Chi-Rho laborum, representing the Christian heritage of the Empire; the first and fourth quarters are the flag of the Empire. |- | The Sovereign Kingdom of Austreneland | | The full achievment of the King of Austreneland as of October the Fifteenth, 2010 |- | Bakovia | | |- | Bascal | | This coats of arms is designed by Amir Syafiq. The 8 stars represents 8 districts of Bascal, in the center is the flag of Bascal. The leaf on the right and left side are the banana tree leaf, Bascal national tree. below the banana tree leaf is the four crescent symbolizes 4 original people of Bascal and one star in the middle is the Autonomous republic of Wangngah. The crescent also symbolize Islam as the official religion of Bascal. |- | United Holy Kingdom of Beaulosagñe and the Knights Templar of the Holy Grail | | |- | Marxist People's Republic of Burkland | | The white stars represents peace, red is for the non-combatants killed by capitalists due to their apparent "peace-hating", the text "Burkland" is in white to, again, represent peace as in Burkland will be peaceful. |- | Calsahara | | The Royal Arms of King Montague also serve as the Coat of Arms for Calsahara. It was modified from the arms that the king used while he was Grand Duke of Westarctica. |- | Cheslovia | | The double headed eagle of Cheslovia dates back to 2006 when the Kaznian Empire adopted it after the Russian Empire, however it can be traced back further to 2004 when it was used by various government agencies, but was not used as the national symbol. |- | Cliff Island | | The coat of arms is divided into four parts. 1: a fish that is the national animal 2: Three arrows that symbolize the three islands united in arms. 3: three flowers symbolizing the three islands united in Pease. 4: a castle fling a flag symbolizing that we will protect anyone fling our flag. The saying simper paratus means always ready and is the national motto. |- | Coleraine | | The Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Coleraine consists of the arms of the Royal House of Amádeus-Ó Catháin, which first created the modern realm. It consists of the arms of the four houses which unite to make the modern house, the House of Ó Catháin, the House of Ó Donnaile, the House of Ó Meachair, and the House of Díuc. Together they are held by the Double Eagle whose right head symbolises the Gaelic Order, and the left head the Roman Catholic Church. The Eagle itself comes originally from the Coat of Arms of the Irish Province of Connacht. On the Eagle's right wing from top to bottom are the Arms of the Irish Province of Ulster and of the entire island of Ireland. On the left wing can be found the Arms of the Duchy of Normandy on the top, and the Arms of the Welsh Kingdom of Gwynedd on the bottom. |- | Empire of Cordoniea | | The coat of arms also serves as the official seal of the Empire. The motto,'Empire Forever', was thought of by Julian I after he heard of the number of micronational dictatorships that were transitioning into republics."Cordoniea will be a dictatorship forever" he said. A slightly more democracy-friendly motto was made out his statement. The purple and blue represent the wealth of the monarchy. |- | Dale Republic | | The Coat of arms features a black eagle on the vertical version of the Dale Republic flag. The eagle is defaced with the Dale Republic flag on its chest. It was developed from the emblem of Germany. |- | Dalton | | The Coat of Arms of Dalton features a gold double headed eagle, similar to the Coat of Arms of Montenegro and New Canada. The rooster in the centre represents is the so called "black rooster", which is a major symbol of Dalton. It represents strength and curage in hardship. The colours represent no matter how much darkness is around, there is always hope of light and triumph. |- | DES Senya | | The coat of arms features a Teal Green triangle in the middle of some flowers. The Flowers stand for unity. The Triangle represents the climb to independence. The Two yellow dots are for the President and the Senyavite. DES Senya 2010 is written towards the bottom. This is to represent the name of the country and the year it was founded in. |- | Deseret | | The emblem of the beehive hearkens back to the nation's name, Deseret, which according to the Book of Mormon means "honeybee." It also serves as a symbol of cooperation and industry. |- | Doshevika | | The coat of arms of the Doshevikan Monarch and the reigning House of Doshevik. Designed by Vladimir II, the Monarch. The double-headed eagle has been the symbol of many great European monarchical powers throughout history- including the Eastern Roman Empire, the Holy Roman Empire and the Russian Empire, and has now been adopted as a symbol of Doshevika to show Doshevika's own "great European monarchical power". The crowns, orb and scepter represent monarchy and the cross on the shield of the eagle's chest represents Christianity. Interestingly, the coat of arms is similar to the first coat of arms of Doshevika (which was an eagle on a yellow shield with a "D" on its chest), what Vladimir II has described as "going back to our routes". It is, in fact, based of a rare old version of the Tsar of Russia's coat of arms. Adopted on the 5th January 2013. |- | Erephisia | | The national coat of arm's of The Technological Federation of Erephisia simplistic nature and iconography symbolizes Erephisia's minimalistic science based nature. The coat of arms was designed, as with all Erephisian symbols and flags, by Erephisian President Billy Neil. The motto, PCB (Printed Circuitry Board) and Gear Train symbolize Erephisia's scientific nature. The colours in the shield are that of the national flag and President Neils favourite colours. The book is a national artifact of Erephisia and above it is a cross-section of the theme park ride Villa Volta which is of great importance to the nation. |- | Empire of Escova | | The Imperial Coat of Arms for Escova. The two white crosses represnt the cross of Christ, Christianity the official faith of Escova. The crown symbolizes the monarchy, being placed over the nation by the hand of God. The crossed keys symbolize the security of the realm. The red color represents the blood of Jesus Christ. |- | Eurland | |- | Dadingisila | | The green color and the squares stand symbol for Knight John, a famous knight in the midages. The red color is personal referal to the curent King John.) |- | Royal Kingdom of Galacia | | |- | Faryar | | Argent, water of Azure at the seldom, a lion rampant Gules langued and armed of Or. |- | Flandrensis | | The coat of arms of Flandrensis are inspired on that of the counts of Flanders (at present day this lion is the symbol for the Flemish community). |- | Gishabrun | | The official coat of arms of the Tsarist Empire of Gishabrun. The national flag of The Tsarist Empire of Gishabrun consists of 3 diagonal stripes, each symbolising one of the three official principles of Gishabrun: -'Maroon' represents patriotism, courage, effort and preservation of culture. -'Blue' represents hope, truth, freedom and correct government. -'Green' represents discovery, wilderness and environmental legacy. The yellow compass represents the fourth, unofficial principle, which is the advancement of scientific knowledge. -'White' represents purity and justice in equal partnership with Blue (checkered design). -'Pear Trees' represent wildlife conservation and the fruits of labour. -'Crown '''represents the monarch and monarchy. -'''Herons' represent environmental legacy and that the environment supports us in every way. -'Mottos. '''The upper motto says "Bal Tashchit" ("Do Not Destroy" in Hebrew, self-explanatory), while the lower motto says "V'achalta V'savata" ("You Shall Eat, And You Shall Be Satisfied" in Hebrew, meaning that we should take only what we need and be satisfied with what we have). |- | Heptarchy of New Herakleia | | The supporting wings are in the colours of the flag of the Heptarchy of New Herakleia. In the center the Eptakinos the national mythical beast with the seven heads representing the seven members of the upper house of the Heptarchy.The motto reads "ΑΕΙΝ ΚΡΑΣΟΚΡΑΤΕΙΝ" ( lit. Always bearing wine ) |- | Impero | | |- | Indokistan | | |- | Johnland | | |- | Kingdom of Juclandia | | |- | Democratic Peoples Republic Of Kalrathia | | The Hammer And Sickle,along with the guiding red star to show the unity of a single communist state,the Rising Sun to show the coming Global Communist Revolution,the Barley,rapped with a red banner to show Collectivized farming and the National flower, Cotton Blossoms Which by themselfs show the intellect of the state and the Blossoming Revolution inside of it, Rapped in the Flag of Kalrathia. |- | Republic of Kuhugstan | | The yellow circle represents the sun, since Spokane means in the Spokane Salishan dialect "Children of the Sun", the phoenix represents rebirth & renewal, while the blue background represents the sky. |- | The Kingdom of Larsonia | | In the Larsonian coat of arms, the phoenix represents new beginnings/rebirth and has symbolism mirroring that of the two stars on the Larsonian flag (the two stars represent the past “those that have gone before” and the future “those that forever dream”. The Phoenix holding the heart represents something close to that of the Irish claddagh. In the crest the phoenix wings are holding the heart which denotes friendship and togetherness, the heart itself signifies love, and the crown loyalty. Lastly, the clover knot is a Larsonian Royal symbol, and a personal symbol of the King. |- | Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros | | Designed By Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman |- | Lostisland | | This is the new Coat of Arms, which replaced the old one, used from September 2010 to December 2011. Developed by the famous Ukranian designer Max Nazarenko, it fully complies with the traditions and customs of the Republic. The shield is framed by two olive branches, wish significates the glory of our nation. On the shield are listed the white pigeon - national animal of Lostisland, symbol of our peaceful intentions; the raising sun, which shows the prosperity of Lostisland, the silouette of the Hunter Island - sacred land of Lostisland along with the blue waters of the Pacific ocean. The national motto ''In nomine libertatis remained the same. |- | Molossia | | |- | New Balland | | |- | NobleLand | | The NobleLand Griffin is on the great flag. the griffin is a symbol of NobleLand because the griffin takes care of others no matter what. the circle represents eternity. Symbolizing that NobleLand will last forever. The four ovals and diamonds represent the founders of NobleLand, King Evan The First, Sir Ronnie Mills of the North, Prime Minister Zach, and Sir Daniel L. Jensen. |- | Kaveskidding | | |- | Kingdom of New Anglia | | The eagle is a universal symbol representing the sun, power, authority, victory, the sky gods and the royal head of a nation. The Two staffs at the back are the Mase of Majesty and the Sceptre and Dove or Emblem of Peace, the Crown is the Tudor Crown which is a crown of a King in England but was replace with the recognisable St Edward's Crown. |- | New Canada | | Features a double headed eagle. The four stars represent the amount of countries in New Canada. |- | New Europe | | |- | NottaLotta Acres | | The supporters, the Lion and Unicorn, represent might and strength, respectively. The crowned helmet represents defense of government. The Belt of Excellence surrounding the shield represents the augustness of the nation. The clover and blue thistle represent the flora of NottaLotta Acres. |- | Duchy of Orenburg | | The State Coat of Arms of Duchy of Orenburg is a green shield with a snowy owl in the middle, keeping a red-coloured lighting in its paw. Above and below the owl there are words of country's national motto: FREEDOM, SERENITY, SOVEREIGNTY (only the last word below). In the bottom of the shield there's golden and black ornament. Above the shield there is the golden crown, in its lower part there's the same ornament as in the shield bottom. The crown is covered with round-shaped emeralds. There's a small sphere and a drop-shaped emerald at the crown top. |- | People's Republic of Pambia | | The People's Republic of Pambia is a micronation located in Norfolk, UK. Founded on November 19, 2010, its main sport is Rugby Union but others ports include Rugby 7s, Football, Pambian Rugby and Pambian Football. |- | Republic of Pannonia | | A shield containing the design of the Pannonian flag. |- |Federal Republic of Pavlov | | |- | Republic of Petorio | | |- | Kingdom of Praugsia | | |- | Grand Duchy of Prsänëa | | |- | Empire of Qootärlænt | | |- | Rathunis | | The official coat of arms of the Principality of Rathunis is the coat of arms of the Princely House of Holland. |- | Republic of Resoria | | |- | Reylan Imperium | | The Personal Crest of the Emperor makes use of the colours of the Imperial flag as well as the gold of the Office of the Emperor. The Motto is the personal motto of the Emperor. This is used as the state seal on official documents. The phoenix represents the protean nature of the Empire, whatever happens, the Imperium shall still rise. |- | Rukora | | The National and Presidential Coat of Arms for Rukora. |- | Republic of Ruvia | | This coat of arms is a national symbol of Republic of Ruvia. |- | Samana Cay | | The map in the upper portion of the shield represents the voyage of Christopher Columbus from Spain to Samana Cay in 1492. In the lower portion, the olive branches symbolize peace in the country. The II symbol (Gemini) is the zodiac sign of the date when the then-commandate was founded. The sword stands for the struggle for independence and for the maintenance of tranquility in the nation. The motto is put above the shield; it means, "The New World is new again." |- | Oligarchic Republic of Schwefling | | The shield is divided in to four sections each one representing an aspect of Schweflingian culture. on the upper right corner is a piece of cheese, on the lower right corner is pasta. put together those form the national food of the Oligarchic Republic, Pasta with cheese. On the upper left corner is a doberman, the national animal of Schwefling and below it is the national color, green. Supporting the shield are two dobermans standing on a scroll which bears Schwefling's motto. On top of the shield is a helmet representing Schwefling's military might. the fact that it is pink shows that it is a very nice military that is only used when conflict is inevitable. |- | St. Robertsburg | | The Coat of Arms of the now defunct St. Robertsburg, which is the predecessor of Dalton. |- | Secundomian Dependent Territory of the Sandbars | | See Symbols of the Sandbars. |- | Secundomia | | The Secundomian Coat of Arms, hand drawn by co-founder Spencer I, is a sheild displaying Secundomian colors in a cross format. On the bottom is an alternative virtual version created by Son III of NottaLotta Acres based of the original design. |- | Sirocco | | Contains many of Sirocco's national symbols with the national motto, Nemine Contradicente (Without Opposition) on the outside. |- | St.Charlie | | |- | Socialist Republic of Zhenul | | The red star at the top symbolizes the socialism, and the lettering in translation says: "Death for fascism, freedom for the people". The black red star in middle of the coat of arms is the bad times that the people had living before the socialism, and the red cross is symbolizing blood, and atheism. |- | Suidae Freedom | | The picture shows a boar and a lion guarding the crown as equals. |- | Thag | | The Penrose Square symbolizes the checks and balances that each thection of government has on the other thections. |- |- | Republic of Theodia | | |- | Ultamiya | | Carries the national emblem, along with the motto in a blue banner, and the roman numerals of the year Ultamiya was founded. The colors are the same ones found on the Ultamian flag. |- | USLSSR | | Has the star to symbolise the socialist dream, the crops to show the people and an outline of south London to show where we come from. |- | Kingdom of Überstadt | | The field of lozengy argent and azure represents the surface of Lake Ballinger, where the first Überstadti claims were laid, as well as the present-day Barony of Ballinger. The cross gules symbolizes the Barony of Rosewood, as well as the Anglo-Saxon roots of most Überstadtis. The charge of the crown represents the monarch's role in binding all of Überstadt's lands and peoples together. |- | Varcetia | | |- | Kingdom of Varina | | A blue arrow, pointing up, imbedded with the red central circle of the flag and the motto, Victoriam per lumen, written across the top banner. |- | State of the People of West Antarctica | | A dark blue shield, bordered on the sides with laurel branches, the symbol of victory. In the lower part, the flag of West Antarctica is positioned in the form of a banner. |- | Wilkland | | |- | Kingdom of Wyvern | | The Coat of Arms shows the three logo's of the Coat of Arms from the three biggest states of Wyvern (Wyvern,Dullahan,Behemoth) |- | Decracy of Yunivers | | Semi-circle shield divided into two parts. The first one haves a background of gold and a black 'bicaudato' lion, which represents the sovereign and the power of the nation. In the second light blue background and two crossed keys of gold, pointing downwards, ancient symbol of the nation which represents the government. The whole is surmounted by a mural crown colorless, composed of 5 spiers (One for each province and feud of Yunviers). |- | Federal Republic of Zealandia | |- | Democratic People's Republic of Japuchea | | |- Category:National_symbols Category:Coats_of_arms Category:Lists